The Other Girl
by Twilightfan200090
Summary: When Bella moved to Forks Edward find hisself attracted to her but what would he do about his girlfriend Tanya? Story better then summary :
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Here I am sitting on this stupid plane heading to the dullest place in the world Forks Washington. Let me explain my name is Isabella Swan but my dad only calls me that, Bella is what I like. I'm leaving the beautiful sunny, hot place of Arizona for the wettest, greenest place ever but, I have to let's just say I'm a loner. Finally we land as soon as I step of the plane I see him Charlie my dad. "Hey dad" I say trying to sound excited but it wasn't working but it made him smile "Hey kiddo" he said. _Wow 18 and he still calls me kiddo_ I think.

A small awkward hug and I hope in the police car, see Charlie's the police chief which is kinds embarrassing. It's a hour to Forks from the airport one very long silent hour. We pull up to the house and in the drive way is a very old burnt red Chevy flat bed truck. IT WAS BEAUTIFUL or at least it was to me when my dad told me it was mine, "figured you need a way to school tomorrow" he said _Damn I forgot about school_ I think "o um… thanks dad" faking a smile. I run inside to my old room unpack and text my mom.

**Miss u already mom**

_**Miss u to bella but this is for your own good u need to make friends**_

**Yea ok love u mom **slamming down my phone not wanting the responds

I grab my bathroom bag and hop in the shower spending longer then I should in there because the water was turning cold _great _I think getting out putting on my oversized shirt and small shorts.

"Night dad" I screamed down stairs before shutting my bedroom door and turning on my ipod. I grab one of my old books and started reading before drifting to sleep.

EPOV

"I'm going hunting" I said walking out the door, really I just needed to get away from their thoughts. Sometime mind reading is the worst thing possible, I wish I could just shut it off. All their nasty thought, what they want to do and how many times uh. Worst one of all is Tanya my girlfriend. We haven't been in anyway intimate I can push myself to do it knowing I'm only with her to make my mother Esme happy. She wants to so bad and doesn't waste any thoughts telling me anything else. It's disgusting.

I stopped walking when I came across the scent of deer, with one leap I took down one sunk my teeth in and drained it. After about 2 more I smelt something different, something so wonderful so deliciously tasty I had to know what it was. I ran for about a mile when I stopped at Chief Swan's house. I knew it couldn't be him I know his scent just then I heard her "Night dad" she said in the most beautiful voice I ever heard.

After about 20 minutes I climb the tree to look thru the window. _Wow chief Swan has a daughter and she's beautiful I_ thought. I was just about to try to get closer when my phone rings ugh.

**Yes Tanya? **

**Where are you baby? Want me to follow your scent? **She said while thinking _so we could be alone_

**No I'm done hunting on my way back now **I said looking at the beautiful girl

Slamming the phone closed "until next time" I say before jumping down and running home to get ready for school.

BPOV

I woke to the loudest alarm ever it scared me so bad I almost fell out the bed "Shit" I said slamming the alarm off standing up stretching. I grabbed my bag and went to take a shower washing my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and brushing my teeth. I looked at the clock 7:00 _I still got time _I'm thinking while trying to find something to wear.

I decided on a midnight blue long sleeve shirt, light blue jeans and sneakers. I through everything in my backpack grabbed my keys and headed to school.

EPOV

When I got home I ran straight to my room to change when I got there I found Tanya in my bed naked. "Hey baby lets skip school today" she said smiling. "No now go to your room and put some clothes on" I said thru my teeth. Yes Tanya was attractive but I didn't think of her that way all I could think about now is sweet smelling new girl. Tanya just sat on my bed thinking _am I not cute enough? why won't he touch me? I can't make it any more obvious about what I want. _It's not you Tanya I promise now leave please i said trying to be nice. I hated what I was doing to her, I love her just not in that way, I only said I would go with her to make Esme happy.

Tanya finally left I sighed knowing when we got to school she would be all over me trying to get attention knowing I can't say what I want around the humans. I took a shower and threw on same black pants, white tee and black jacket. I was headed out my room when my sister Alice ran up to me smiling. "What is it Alice?" I said flashing threw her memory's see Alice can see the future she was the only one that knew what was going on when it came to me and Tanya.

Then I saw it me and the new girl actually holding hands, she wasn't flinching from my cold hands or anything. "When" I asked her with a shocked look on my face "I don't know" she's still smiling. She hated Tanya and her dirty mind just as much as I did. "Ok" I said as we walked to our cars. Me Tanya Alice and Jasper in my silver Volvo rushed to school.

BPOV

I was heading in the parking lot when some jack ass in a Volvo cut me off. "Jerk" I yelled out the window to him. I swear he smiled _great off to a good start _I thought pulling into a parking spot turning off the loud roar of my engine. I stepped out and saw them 6 of the most beautiful people I think I've ever seen. They were pale with the most beautiful eyes in the world.

I was dazzled until I caught the eye of one of them and quickly turned away embarrassed. When I walked into the school I heard my name and turned quickly to see a nerdy looking girl she had black hair and glasses "do I know you" I asked already knowing the answer "O sorry no I'm Angela" she said with a smile.

"Seems like we have every class together" she said excitedly looking at my schedule as we walked to class. School was pretty boring just me and Angela getting to know each other until lunch. That's when it happened, me and Angela were sitting at the table when the beautiful people walked in.

Angela said they were the Cullen's and don't think about dating one of them because they all were dating each other. I didn't let it show but I was actually sad about it. I couldn't help but keep staring at one Cullen a boy with golden brown eyes and sexy sandy hair that for some reason I just wanted to run my hands thru. I was too late though when I saw what I'm guessing was his girlfriend whispering and smiling in his ear she was beautiful she had long black hair and a body any girl would kill for, I don't know why but it pissed me of so much that I just jumped up and ran out the lunch room. All I heard was Angela behind me saying "WAIT!"

EPOV

Pulling in the parking lot was no different beside the rusty truck, I know it had to be her. I parked and stepped out the car dreading the day. I hated school after 100 years and a PHD what could high school teach me, but then I saw her she was staring at us, when I noticed she looked away and blushed the perfect shade of pink rose that made me feel a way I can't explain.

As we walked into the school of course eyes were on us as always, Tanya hanging on to me trying her best to make all the girls jealous which was pissing me off. I pulled her off and walked to class, everyone was talking about the new girl. Wanting to ask her out with for some reason made me furious, the classes were a blur then came lunch time I hated it everyone looking wondering why were not eating ugh.

As we walked in I heard a girl ask who we were I knew it had to be the new girl because I remember the beautiful voice. Again she was staring I was getting frustrated because for some reason I can't read her mind. I was trying so hard to when I lost my concentration because of Tanya whispering things to me that I didn't want to hear. When I saw her get up and leave she looked so upset, I wanted to go and comfort her "Bella" I said out loud without knowing. Tanya got mad fast thinking _how dare you say her name, I'm here with you and you call another girl you bastard! _I just got up and left before I got mad.

I have to end this Tanya thing she's getting ridiculous. That's when I heard Angela a girl who used to like me say "Wait" I wanted to chase after her to find out what's wrong when Alice said we need to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY GUYS IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT IM TRYING MY BEST THIS IS THE FIRST STORY I EVERY WROTE LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINIONS! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY CHANCE I GET. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

EPOV

The drive home was horrible I was wondering why Bella would leave so sudden, wondering if one of those idiot boys said something to her I was getting mad just at the thought when I was interrupted again by other peoples thoughts _o were going to talk about this, not paying any attention to me not touching me ugh I can do better than this _Tanya kept thinking over and over again that's when I heard Alice _No Edward don't just wait! _I couldn't wait to get in the house, to let everyone know for once how I feel.

BPOV

"Are you ok Bella?" Angela finally caught up to me. "Yea I'm great just can't wait to get to the last class of the day" I said lying and she knew it but she let it go. We walked off to class Honors Biology great I love science. When I got there Mr. Banner the teacher had me sit at an empty desk saying my partner wasn't here today. "That's fine I'm a more work alone type of girl anyway" I told him getting done with my work before everyone.

School was finally over, Angela wanted to hang out but I just wanted to head home and relax. As I was pulling up Charlie was leaving "Be back in a couple hours Bells" he yelled heading to his car "K" I was actually glad I get the house to myself. When I got in I started dinner Charlie has always been a horrible cook, _Pasta tonight _ii think letting the water boil starting my homework. By the time Charlie got home I was in the shower, dinner cooked and homework done, It's that easy when you don't have a life, "night dad" I screamed downstairs not really sleepy but didn't want to be bothered.

I shut the door to my room and sat on the bed trying to read but all I could thing about was the Cullen's boy, Angela told me is name was Edward. I don't know why I'm feeling this way so jealous over something that wasn't mine someone I didn't even know ugh its irritating. I turn on my ipod and what comes on "She ain't you" by Chris brown "Wow" I said before laying down and letting the music take me.

I dreamed

_**Me and Edward walking hand in hand all I saw around us was green smiling, laughing and having a great time. "I love you "he said to me I was shocked when I heard myself say "Edward I love you too" with that he smiled and kissed me. **_

I woke up in shock _"why am I dreaming about him" _is all I could think breathing heavy. I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:30am. Might as well get up and take a shower now, I know I'll never get back to sleep. I jump up and grab my bag to take a shower worried about what would happen when I see Edward today

EPOV

I pull in the drive way of our large home jumping out and running in the living room and screamed "Family meeting now please". As my family came and sat down in the leaving room I saw the worry on Alice face, I nodded letting her know everything would be alright. I turned to Tanya who was still pissed "Sorry for everything that I've put you thru this last 5 months but you will never be my mate" whispered out my mouth before I even had a chance to think "SMACK" right across my face. I got down in defense but quickly stood up, I can't be mad I hurt her feelings. I watched her run out into the woods crying I felt so bad but I had to be honest. Esme and Carlisle looked shocked , Alice smiling while Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet didn't really care. I stood there for a minute soaking it in when I finally said " I'm sorry everyone but I couldn't go on being unhappy I didn't mean to hurt anyone and I hope we could get pass this.

Everyone looked at me and agreed, Alice was so happy but she hide it from everyone but me _I'm so happy for you brother and soon you will be happy too _she thought. I wonder what she was talking about but I was caught off grad when Tanya called my name, " I decided I'm not leaving I like it here and I like the school do any of you have a problem with that?" she said all of us said "no "I was relieved I did that but I knew it wasn't over. _Go Edward I know what you going to do she's sleep _Alice thought, I smiled and ran out the door knowing she would make my excuse.

I stopped when I reached her house I had to figure out what I was doing, _why am I going crazy for the new girl just like the average boy or stalker_ that thought made me shiver. I had to see her so I climb up the tree I saw that her window was open _do I dare go in? No _I thought. Her smell was amazing floral like flowers and strawberries then she whispered my name I swear it heart was beating it would've skipped a beat. I heard her heart racing I knew she would wake up soon but I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay to watch her when my phone vibrated it was a text from Alice

**Come get ready for school now before you ruin it**

I smiled at that sometimes having a psychic for a sister was a great thing.


End file.
